socios o amantes?
by smackedlove
Summary: Después de un incendio en el apartamento de Stella, Mac le ofrece la habitación de invitados en su apartamento, tendrá que aceptar la invitación? ¿Es este el detonante que hará que se entiendan?.
1. Capítulo 1

Primero quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora **Advazzz**y tengo su permiso para traducir este fic al español.

Capitulo 1:los mejore amigos

Stella se despertó después de que empezó a oler humo en un sueno. Ella no entendía al principio, pero después de unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta que el edificio se estaba incendiando.

Ella salió de su apartamento y comenzó a llamar a todas las puertas de la planta para ayuda a salir "todos salgan del edificio hay un incendio".

Detuvo a uno de los vecinos y le pregunto "ha visto a bonny ella tiene un hijo de 11 años"

"no", dijo en apuro y se marcho.

De repente vio en apartamento de bonny, y patio la puerta y grito "bonny bonny brendon" estaba aterrorizada y solo quería encontrarlos , stella salto sobre un trozo de madera en el fuego y luego vio a brendon . se sienta cerca de la cama y lo ayuda a salir.

Fuera stella miro al niño

"bonny como pudiste dejar a tu prima ahi"

"pensé que iba detrás de mi y cuando me di cuenta no pude entrar , lo siento ' ella lo abrazo y le dirigio una mirada a su suspicaz desapareciendo en la multitud . stella miro su casa o lo que solia ser su casa ahora completamente destruida.

Por la mañana stella entro en su apartamento. Todo se había quemado su cama su ropa sus muebles. Miro alrededor y no podía creer lo que había pasado una lagrima se asomo en sus ojos . tomo una foto que casi no había sufrido ningún daño y se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, era una imagen de su graduación en la academia de policía y se alegro de saber que estaba haciendo lo que mas le gustaba ser policía con una marravillosa pareja . interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la mesa se rompió y detrás encontró unos papeles con las palabras "ayúdeme por favor " antes de que pudiera entender mac entro al apartamento , mirando a su alrededor.

"hola" dijo mac.

"hola" respondio ella con un tono bajo. Se abrazaron y ella le dio un beso corto pero suave en la mejilla. El le entrego un vaso de café que le había traido.

"gracias es perfecto", dijo con agradecimiento.

"tengo una habitcion extra " dijo levantando las cejas.

Ella sonrio, tomando una respiración profunda "gracias pero me será mejo en un hotel yooo ronco" el parecía confundido ellos eran los mejores amigos y que ella se quedara en su apartamento no significaba nada.

"sabes esta noche todos tenían que venir a mi casa para la cena recuerdas? . vienes antes a mi apartamento y después que finalice la cena te llevo a un hotel agradable que yo conozco."

"suena bien", sonrio . aunque ella no quería estancias en cualquier hotel le encantaba hablar con mac , siempre sabia que decir, y ahora realmente necesitaba a su buen amigo.

"vamos al laboratorio para saber que ha pasado aqui" mac puso su mano musculosa sobre su espalda y la condujo fuera de lo que fue su apartamento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam se apoyo en el micrófono y stella se puso de pie junto a el. Antes de que Adam dijera algo le dio los papeles que había encontrado en su apartamento. "encontré esto en mi apartamento depues del fuego, se que esta un poco quemado asi que supongo que estaba ahí antes de que se incendiara"

"no reconoces la escritura?"

"no"

"tal vez es de un amigo"pensó por un segundo.

"si y este amigo le dijo ayúdeme"

Adam se echo a reir "tal ves eres una mala cocinera" ella se echo a reir también

"tratare de encontrar una huella digital en la pluma y tal ves usted pueda encontrar la empresa que fabrico la pluma"

Ella estaba a punto de salir y Adam le dijo "hey stella" ella lo miro "me alegra que estes bien" ella le dio una sonrisa y saliode la oficna.

Don empezó a marcarle a mac,

"taylor"

"mac hay un sospechoso del incendio. ¿quieres ayudarme a interrogarlo?"

"si estoy en camino ". el salio de su oficina tomo su abrigo. En su camino al ascensor se tropezó con stella. "don me acaba de llamar, para pedirle explicasione s a greg sobre porque inicio el fuego queres venir"

"no puedo tengo que salir para para comprar algunas cosas como ropa tu sabes porque…" miro hacia abajo y vio la veguenza en su cara.

""stella no tienes porque explicarme nada ve tranquila y si quieres puedes irte a descansar yo te puedo cubrir" .

Ella lo abrazo y cuando se separaron ella se dirijio al ascenso hasta que se desaparecio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"que pensaste cuando le prendiste fuego al departamento" don hablaba furioso.

"no se lo que quiere decir".

Mac entro en la sala de interrogatorios.

"hay personas que se quedaron sin un lugar en donde vivir por su culpa ¿Qué tipo de flamable usaste?", don se inclino sobre la mesa "donde has estado estado? En la calle mirando el fuego se sentia bien"

"yo no tuve nada que ver con ese incendio, me sirvió mi deber con el estado, yo no empece ese fuego y he terminado de hablar con ustedes dos"

Mac le respondio "uno de los residentes del edificio es un buen amigo mio y cuando demostremos lo que hayas hecho, las vas a pagar muy caro"

Ambos bajaron y greg coloco su cabeza entre sus manos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"greg no inicio el fuego" dijo lindsey con mucha firmeza.

"eso no puede ser había restos de inflamables en su apartamento. El es sospechoso por incendio intencional" stella dijo sorprendida.

"mas vale que tengas una explicación para esto". Mac volvió a lindsey con una mirada perdida.

"el fuego empezó a entrar por la pared donde había un gel muy inflamable que a veces se mezcla con la gasolina y cuando el fuego fue a los muebles la tela se quemó rápido "

"entonces si el fuego no empezó en el apartamento de greg donde empezó" pregunto mac.

"no lo se"

"por lo tanto vamos averiguar". Dijeron mac y stella juntos.

Entraron en toda la información que habían encontrado en el equipo y, acontinuacion se dieron cuenta que greg tenia una coartada y que el apartamento de la izquierda donde residia bonny era el único lugar donde había comenzado,será que bonny pudo haber comenzado el fuego fue lo primero que pensó stella. linsey , mac y stella decidieron ir a reconstrucción para buscar alguna pista.

Ya era tarde y la luz no ayudaba asi que tuvieron que entrar con linternas. Stella entro en la habitación de brendon y encontró una muñeca quemada. En la esquina encontró un rojo claro se puso los guantes lo observo y encontró una pequeña huella dactilar.

"mac" ella lo llamo desde donde estaba. Mac y lindsey corrieron a la habitación donde estaba stella y depues de ver lo todo comprendieron porque stella había gritado. Alguien en ese apartamento había empezado el fuego.

"teneos que buscar alguna huella digital para saber quien hizo esto" dio mac.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por la noche stella estaba en el piso de mac. Después de una ducha caliente llevaba un un vestido verde oliva que había comprado ese dia se miro al espejo poniéndose los pendientes.

Al salir encontró a mac preparando la cena. Stella lo observo unos segundos. Vestia unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color purpura oscura. Mac se dio la vuelta al oler su perfume.

"hey bonasera"

Ella se acerco y tomo una rodaja de tomate y la puso en su boca, "yum taylor".

Una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro "como puedo ayudarte?"

"puedes poner la mesa "

Stella empezó a poner la mesa cuando termino escucho e timbre y mac le dijo "stella puedes abrir"

"por supuesto, jefe" dijo sonriendo.

Cuando abrio la pueta vio a danny y a lindsey y sintrio qu alguien apretaba sus piernas.

"tia stella" lucy levanto sus manita a stella, quien la cogio en sus brazos y la abrazo. Entonces mas alla de los rizos de su madrina la dulce niña vio a mac….. ella bajo y fue corriendo hacia el "tio mac " el la recogio en sus fuertes manos y le dio un beso en su mejlla. Ella casi ahoga a mac con los brazos. Todos se riereon cuando vieron el rostro de mac.

Otro golpe sono y eran jess y don. Jess sostenia una botlla de vino blanco. Después de unos segundos entraron hawkes y Adam al apartamento.

"donde esta sid?" pregunto stella.

"a el se le había olvidado de que tenia su aniverario con su esposa y tuvo que cancelar" hawkes dijo medio sonriendo.

"Espero que nunca olvides el nuestro messer" dijo lindsey con una risa bulona.

"o sino te dispararía y ocultaría el cuerpo" añadió don con una sonrisa perfecta.

Todos se rieron juntos.

"quien tiene hambre?" pregunto el anfitrión.

Comieron hablaron sobre el trabajo, mencionaron sobre algunos casos antiguos comentaron que eran un gran equipo.

Lucy se había quedado dormida en el sofá de mac , y después que terminaron el postre danny cogio y suavemente puso la cabeza de su hi en el hombro.

"ya tenemos que irnos estamos cansados y mañana tenemos que encontrar a la persona que inicio el fuego".

"si estoy cansado"agrego hawkes.

"stell, quieres que te lleve a un hotel?" pregunto don.

"gracias pero no puedo voy a ayudar a mac a organizar y entonces el me va a llevar a un hotel, pero gracias de todos modos" ella sonrio.

"si alguien tiene que quedarse a lavar los platos" mac dijo sonriendo.

"esta bien buenas noches entonces"

"buenas noches nos vemos mañana"

Mac cerro la puerta después de que todos se habían ido y miro a stella.

"que?" ella tenia su mirada cofusa.

"tu sabes que yo tengo un lava vajillas ¿no?" sonrio.

"ummmmmm… si pero me imagine que necesitarías ayuda para organizar ¿no?"

"si pero antes vamos a terminar la botella de vino que nos ganamos. Seria una pena tirarla a la basura, además de eso, vas a dormir a un hotel, así que al menos deberías pasar una noche completa con tu mejor amigo"

"no me importa pero entonces como vas a llevarme si estas borracho"

"no lo hare"

"no se…. Mac". Estaba confundida de nuevo.

"vamos sabes que soy un hombre responsable y prometo que si me siento un poco borracho llamare un taxi".

"me lo prometes?"

"si detective" el asintio con la cabeza.

El se sento en el sofá y encendio el televisor. " home presta" estaba en marcha. Mac trajo sus copas de vino y se sento a su lado no demasiado cerca.

"me gusta esta serie", anucio.

"a mi tambien".

Después de terminar el vaso stella apollo su cabeza en el sofa. Y sin prestar atención se quedo dormida.

Segundos pasaron y mac le dijo a stella "asi que es mejor que…" se dio cuenta que que ella estaba en un sueño profundo una sonrisa apareció en la cara de stella. No quería despertarla depues de la noche anterior. Fue a su habitación y trajo una manta marrón.

El la cubrió y le murmuro "gracias…".

El la miro por un segundo y se fue a la cocina para ordenar todo por i mismo no le importaba. El sabia que necesitaba descansar.

Cuando termino apago las luces y se fue a la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora **Advazzz**y tengo su permiso para traducir este fic al español.

Capitulo 2: descanso

La luz del día perturbaba sus ojos por la mañana. Ella se despertó y no entendía al principio, donde estaba. y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de Mac

La radio estaba encendida y ella lo vio de pie en la cocina, de espaldas.

"Buenos días". Ella se sentó. el se vuelve hacia ella y ya estaba vestido.

"Hey Stella, siento no haberte despertado ayer, es que se te veía muy cansada". Él la miró y tomó un sorbo de su café. "Después del trabajo te llevaré al hotel que te mencione ayer"

"Gracias, ¿qué hora es?"stella se extiende a sí misma.

"Casi las 7:30 am". Ella dejó caer sus manos inmediatamente.

"7:30 de la mañana? Y me dejaste dormir hasta esta hora? Nuestro cambio está casi comenzando. Voy al baño a organizarme, mientras tanto por favor hasme una taza de lo que estás bebiendo, tenemos una gran cantidad de trabajo para hacer hoy. Hay que encontrar la causa del incendio ". Ella dijo en una mirada suplicante. Se levantó y fue al baño.

"Sí jefe", respondió con una pequeña risa.

La puerta se abrió y ambos salieron por el ascensor. Danny los vio y se volvió hacia ellos.

"Bueno ustedes dos llegaron justo a tiempo, no van a creer lo que descubrimos." Danny le entrego una pantalla a mac.

Stella miro por encima de Mac con una mirada de terror, "¿Qué?"

"La huella digital en el encendedor era de una niña".

"Creo que te equivocas, Bonny no tenía una hija, ella tiene un hijo".

"Bien, la niña al parecer fue secuestrada"

Mac y Stella se miraron confundidos.

"Esa niña fue secuestrada hace tres o cuatro días, y coincide con la huella digital de los padres que estan en el sistema. ella entró en el sistema de rescate para ayudar a encontrar a su hija ".

"¿Estás seguro?".

"Sí Stella, hicimos doble registro".

"¡Oh Dios mío!". Stella puso su mano sobre su boca. "No puedo creer que Bonny chiciera tal cosa"y luego agrego "aunque yo no la conozco bien, siempre eran relaciones de pasillo ".

"¿Dejó una nueva dirección para encontrarla?" Preguntó Mac.

"No".

Stella tuvo una idea: "Mejor me voy y les doy un boceto de su rostro, tal vez esto sea útil".

Stella llama al final del ascensor fue al departamento de policía.

Mac la miró y vio que estaba nerviosa, quería ayudar a encontrar a su vecina rápido y luego la dejó ir y hacer todo el arreglo, encontrar otro apartamento y edificar su vida de nuevo después del incendio. Él lo único que quería era ayudar a su mejor amiga. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo raro estába pasando, cuando él estaba pensando en ella una sensación de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo de una manera extraña, él no se sentía así desde Clarie ... él negó con la cabeza y volver a los bienes raíces. Él pensó que era por lo que pasó a su casa. Se volvió a su oficina y Danny quedo solo.

Stella llegó al departamento y vio a Don. Ella lo informao sobre lo que sabia. Ella le dijo que ella recordaba que Bonny estaba conduciendo una furgoneta y que trabajaba en una floristería. Fue a buscar información. Mientras tanto, ella dio un retrato hablado de la cara de Bonny. Entonces Don le informado sobre cierta información y después Stella regresó al laboratorio.

Lindsey y Danny estaban juntos en su oficina. Cada uno de ellos estaba cerca de un teléfono. Trataron de encontrar información sobre la escuela de Brendon u otras actividades tal vez se podian encontrar a través de Bonny . ella colgó el teléfono justo en ese momento Danny comenzó una conversación: ". tu sabes, esta mañana cuando vi a Mac y a Stella me había dado cuenta de que llegaron juntos y ambos finalizaron el primer turno ¿Crees que talves es porque ella durmió en su apartamento ayer después de que nos fuimos?"

"Tal vez", miró por encima de su lista, sin prestar atención a lo que se refería.

"No, quiero decir nada tal vez es inadecuado ...".

"Ellos son los mejores amigos, y han estado trabajando duro durante años, y por lo que incluso si ella se quedaba, yo no creo que es inapropiado, ella acaba de perder su casa, Danny." Lindsey levantó la vista de la lista y miró por encima de él diciendo "Aunque, me gustaría que pasaran ese tiempo juntos como pareja, tienen tan buena química, que serián la pareja perfecta".

"Después de nosotros", sonrió en ella y se inclinó para darle un beso.

Lindsey levantó la cara de la lista y miró directamente a los ojos, "¿Pero sabes querida, no creo que alguna vez sean más que socios. Están demasiado ocupados con su trabajo."

Danny levantó la ceja izquierda como si él estuvo de acuerdo.

Stella salió del ascensor y vio a Mac en su despacho, sentado en su silla y mirando por encima de un archivo. Por un segundo, su mente no estaba allí pensaba lo feliz que fue al verlo cuando se despertó hoy, ella se acostumbró al estado que solo cuando se despertaba, y hoy ella estaba feliz por un cambio, sonrió para sus adentros.

Alzó los ojos por un segundo y vio sus ojos puso el archivo en su escritorio y se levantó, salió de su oficina hasta que finalmente se encontraron.

Ellos empiezaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo, mientras tanto ella lo actualizo sobre lo de Flack y le dijo, sin prestar atención cuando su hombro tocó el de ella, se sentía bien para los dos, pero ellos continuaron hablando. Ella También le comentó que le preocupa sobre esos pequeños niños. Y no sabia cómo todo esto estaba conectado al fuego, que estaba preocupada también por Bonny, también le enseñó que ella no es una buena persona, ¿cómo van a encontrarla? ¿y que Brendon no había estado en la escuela durante una semana?.

"Él ya es un niño problema".

"Él es un niño problema de qué manera?"

"Cuando me mudé a mi apartamento, el hizo un agujero en la paresd. Cuando lo vi, me fui a enfrentar a la mama y después de que le dije a Bonny ... me dijo " usted podría ver a través de mi dormitorio, que es sólo 11 años de edad. "

Sintió amargamente sobre el caso, Mac vio en sus ojos. el quería preguntarle algo y se dio que se detuvieron frente a la gran laboratorio.

"¿Qué?"

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos respiró hondo y dijo: "Durante los últimos dos días que estoy tratando de averiguar cón cautela dices te sientas hacia fuera, a lidiar con la pérdida de tu hogar y cuidar de tí misma . Ahora me doy cuenta de cómo totalmente los residuos de la respiración serían… ".

Ella sonrió y su sonrisa apareció también, pero también una preocupación. Ella pensó que él era el mejor socio, él se preocupaba por ella cada vez que lo necesitaba y sobre todo cuando ella no pensaba que necesitaba de el . pero esta vez fue diferente. Ella no entendía por qué.

Sheldon interrumpió sus pensamientos, sus ojos se abrieron igual que los ojos de Mac.

"Hola chicos. Bonny llamó a la compañía de seguros".

"¿Dejó alguna dirección?" Stella preguntó preocupada.

"No, ella le pidió que la llamara cuando el cheque estuviera listo".

"Es una investigación de incendios, no lo harán prensas reclamando por los n dos números de las semanas."

Mac tuvo una idea ", o tal vez con animar alguno de nosotros creían que podían hacerlo antes".

Sheldon le encantó la idea " cada vez mas serpenteante".

"Le dije que llamara ella en una hora. la codicia siempre hace que las personas sufran."

Él es tan inteligente, pensó Stella, ella estaba feliz de saber Mac Taylor.

"Stella, tome Danny con usted y traerla a la custodia".

"Está bien".

Después de que la arrestaron, Bonny admitió en el secuestro frente a Don. Pero no quería confesar donde estaban los niños. Stella y Mac vieron todo a través de la pequeña ventana en la sala de investigación.

Stella se frotó la frente, y estaba muy cansada de toda la situación. Mac estaba preocupado de nuevo, él se preocupaba mucho de su estado. "¿Quieres que te lleve a un hotel? Tal vez si vas a descansar un poco, nos ayudará a pensar acerca de la solución".

"No sé Mac, quiero veer una parte de la investigación y no me quiero perder ni una cosa."

"No te preocupes, deja que te lleve y te voy a actualizar cada vez que descubramos algo."

"Incluso las pequeñas cosas!" ella comenzó a rendirse.

"No hay problema." Sabía lo mucho lo importante que era para ella.

Él la llevo a su vehículo. como cuando llegaron a trabajar. el encendido el motor y se fueron directo al hotel. En el camino seguían hablando del caso tratando de averiguar cómo solucionarlo. Finalmente llegaron. Comprobó en la recepción y recibió una llave. Agarró su bolso negro y la acompañó a su habitación, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que se alegraba de que él la hubiera convencidó, pero también sabía que no podrá contar con ella.

Cuando él le dio la bolsa, sus dedos tocaron los sullos por un segundo, sintió ese calor y la misma sensación de nuevo, ahora ella también lo sentía.

"Gracias Mac", se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él se puso rojo inmediatamente, trató de ignorar lo que acaba de pasar a él por lo que dijo: "Ahora descansa un poco, te veré más tarde".

Ella asintió con la cabeza e inserte la llave abrió su cuarto, se despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Se puso de pie junto a su puerta por un minuto, no entendía o no quería entender por qué le importo tanto. En el mismo momento en que se apoyó contra la puerta pensó en él, se dijo "qué está mal conmigo? Contrólate Stella, Mac es mi socio, nada más. Nunca lo consideraría como algo más que un amigo". Pero ambos sabían que algo más que una amistad iba creciendo.


	3. Chapter 3

. Capítulo 3 : La última parte del rompecabezas

Mac estaba en su oficina con todas las fotos y evidencias tratando de averiguar exactamente cómo resolver este último case. Aunque que realmente quería , no podía concentrarse . Él estaba pensando en ella - su socia . No podía quitar sus pensamientos de Stella. Ella era su mejor amiga y él estaba tan confundido. Habían trabajado juntos durante años y ahora qué? Ahora Tenia una sensación cuando se dirigía a ella? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en ello ? ¿Cómo iba a romper su amistad que era tan fiable ? y Significaba mucho para él , que podían hablar durante horas , que podía contarle todo ... pero ahora él no podía. ¿Qué pensaria si le digo ?, Mac pensó. Ella probablemente no sentía lo mismo por el. Mac susurró : " Me gustaría poder hablar con alguien " . Y luego añadió : "Pero ella es la única con la que puedo hablar ... " Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y sacudió la cabeza , lanzando el archivo que estaba en su mano encima de la mesa . "Tengo que concentrarme en este caso , sólo tengo que hacerlo! " . Sheldon entró en su oficina y escuchó su última frase. " Está todo bien , jefe? este caso le está molestando ? " .

" Ummm , ¿qué? Sí , sí, yo estoy tratando de averiguar algo " Mac miró hacia abajo , como si tuviera algo que ocultar.

"mac debo decirte que Lindsey y Danny están trabajando en la ropa de Bonny ." , Dijo Sheldon.

Mac miró. " Bueno , espero que encuentren algo , lleve a Stella para descansar a un hotel , pero le prometí que la llamaría cuando encontramos algo " .

"¿Quieres que la actualize cuando pase algo? "

" No está bien, yo le prometí que lo haria. " Y yo no me voy a perder escuchar de su voz, se dijo para sí .

"Entiendo , voy a hablar con tigocuando encontremos algo " . Sheldon sonrió.

Mac asintió y Sheldon salio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny y Lindsey tenían la camisa de Bonny y estaban tratando de encontrar dónde estaba , con la esperanza de que tal vez la camisa ayudaría en algo. Después de media hora, Lindsay consiguió algo. Ella descubierto que la camisa de Bonny era un remanente de una planta única . Al principio pensaron que era de Long -Island , pero luego se dieron cuenta de que Lindsay había encontrado algo que podía ser la solucion.

Ellos continuaron buscando el recurso y se encontró que era alguien que creció en la ciudad de Nueva York . pasó media hora y de repente el ordenador hizo un pitido , como siempre lo hacía cuando había encontrado algo .

Los dos miraron el ordenador y dijeron a dou juntos " Tenemos que llamar a Mac " .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella se acostó en la cama tratando de dormir o al menos algunos reposo en una posición confortable. Sí , ella estaba en una forma cómoda, pero no podía descansar su mente. Ella pensaba en él , de lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y cómo él era el mejor amigo que había tenido en años . " Él es tan maravilloso y una persona que cuida y vela mi espalda cada vez" .

Sonrió pensando en él , recordando cuando ella lo había visto por la mañana, y como él era tan elegante y bien parecido.

Qué tan maravillosamente la había tratado desde lo que lesucedido a su casa. " Me pregunto si el siente la misma tensión extraña entre nosotros? "

Stella pensó, luego suspiró : "Probablemente no, él es un profesional como y él nunca se va a fijar en mi " .

El teléfono cortó sus pensamientos. Después de dos anillos ella lo recogió , " Bonasera " .

" Hey Stella encontramos algo , pero suenas muy cansada tal vez deberías volver a tu sueño para que manjes bien este caso . Prometo llamarte cuando encontramos a los niños " .

" ¿Qué? No, puedes buscarme ? "

" Stella, ¿estás segura? Realmente creo que ..." ella lo interrumpió.

"Mac estare lista en 5 minutos" .

Él sabía que no podía discutir con ella. " Voy a estar allí " Suspiró con preocupación .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella , Mac y Flack corrieron juntos por el techo, con chalecos y en armas en la mano .

Revisaron todo el lugar . ellos vieron unas flores rosadas y blancas.

Stella se fue hacia adelante y los dos hombres fueron tras ella .

Stella miró la larga mesa donde estaban las flores y entonces vio a los dos niños acostado en el suelo cubierto con unos papeles , ella sintió pena por ellos y llamo a los demás.

Cuando regresaron con los niños, Adám llamó a Stella y le dijo que Brendon le había escrito las breves notas. Entonces se dio cuenta que él tambien fue secuestrado.

Entró en el vehículo y de repente se sintió mareada. " Stell ! " Don la atrapó antes de que se cayera.

"¿Estás bien ? " . Mac vio lo que había sucedido y corrió de inmediato y ayudó a Don a que se reposara y a levantarse. Ahora estaba muy preocupado . " Stella, ¿qué pasa? " -le preguntó con una cara aterrorizada.

"Estoy bien , supongo que tengo que dormir un poco, no he podido dormir bien" . Ella respondió , con aspecto pálido .

" Yo sabía que no debi haberte traido ni llamado" .

"Mac , no por favor , tu sabes lo importante que era para mí estar aquí " .

" Don , ¿puedes manejar todo, desde aquí ? Será mejor que la lleve a dormir un poco ."

"Claro jefe, Stell ve , no te preocupes voy a estar aquí hasta que todo el mundo cumpla con todo" . Stella le dio Flack un agradecimiento le sonríe y se metió en el coche de Mac .

En su camino hacia el hotel , Stella puso su cabeza en el asiento de atrás y trató de dormir . Cuando llegaron, Mac la ayudó a salir y ella se apoyó en él todo el camino hasta la puerta de su habitación. Introdujo la llave, abrió la puerta y la ayudó a acostarse en la cama.

"Yo sabía que debiste haber aceptado mi invitación y te quedaras en mi casa. Tal vez deberías bloquearte on poco hasta que descanses un poco " , dijo con una débil sonrisa.

"Por favor , Mac , no te enfades conmigo ", dijo Stella en voz baja.

"No estoy enfadado , me preocupo por ti ... ", susurró, " Ahora, por favor a duerme un poco ."

Tenía los ojos casi cerrados "te lo agradezco . , Mac "

" ¿ porqué? "

"Por ser un buen amigo " Luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Mac se quedó mirándola dormir durante un par de minutos . Él pensó que ella era tan hermosa , incluso cuando estaba durmiendo . Finalmente , regresó a su vehículo.

Antes de arrancar el motor , puso sus manos en el volante y la cabeza en el asiento.

" Dios , Stella que me está pasando ? " tomó un gran respiro y encendió el motor .


	4. Chapter 4

Primero quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora **Advazzz **y tengo su permiso para traducir este fic al español.

**Bueno advizz gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste como quedo.**

Capítulo 4: Coraje

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era por la tarde, casi las 9:00 pm, Mac estaba en su oficina cerca de su escritorio, terminando un poco de trabajo. El cambio ya se había terminado y sólo podía oír las máquinas de trabajo. Miró por la ventana y vio a la bella ciudad por debajo de él. Se preguntó si Stella seguía durmiendo y cuando iba a verla de nuevo.

De repente, oyó la apertura del ascensor.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quién entraba tan tarde y él simplemente no podía creerlo cuando Stella salió de ella. Ella estaba allí, él saltó de su asiento. Con los ojos brillantes.

Stella estaba a mitad de camino a su oficina. Ella sonrió, lo podía ver, pero sus ojos aún se veía cansados. Ya estaba empezando a sentir que el ritmo de su corazón se perdia.

"Hey". -dijo cuando ella entró.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, y luego, sin previo aviso, ella lo abrazó, para su sorpresa.

Se separaron, pero sus manos estaban en su brazo superior, el de ella sobre sus hombros.

Azul verde se reunió durante varios minutos antes de que sus ojos cayeran, y ella tomó un paso detrás de él.

"¿Qué fue eso?" , se preguntó.

"Fue mi agradecimiento por todo".

"Eso es lo que hacen los amigos" Dijo suavemente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Lo sé, pero tú eres más que un amigo para mí ..."-Ella comprendió de pronto lo que estaba diciendo y se puso roja. "Quiero decir ... tu eres como mi familia". Ella trató de escapar de la última frase. "Me tratas como nadie más lo hizo antes." Yo no quiero ser como una familia para ti, pensó para sí mismo.

Trató de pensar en sus palabras antes de hablar: "Lo hiciste por mí en el pasado y ahora yo lo voy hacer por ti en el futuro".

Stella tomó una respiración profunda, creyendo que había logrado salir de la incómoda situación que había encontrado a sí misma.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Stella?" Mac continuó. "Yo pensé que te volvería a ver hasta el lunes."

"Después de que me dejaste, me quedé dormida" empezó a explicar. "Me desperté tres horas más tarde y no me las arregle para dormir otra vez, así que decidí venir aquí en vez de quedarme sola".

"Todavía te ves cansada, ¿estás segura de que no necesitadormir mas?. Realmente me asustaste hoy, después de que encontramos a esos pequeños niños..."

Le puso la mano en la mejilla, podía sentir su tacto cálido y casi le hizo perder el control de sí mismo. "Siento haberte asustado, pero ahora estoy bien, de verdad." Ella le dio su hermosa sonrisa y puso su mano de nuevo.

"¿Estábas pensando en quedarte aquí toda la noche?" -preguntó ella.

"No, yo tengo algunos archivos para rebizar, y luego voy directamente a casa, fue un día largo".

"Por supuesto. Entre tanto, ¿quieres un café?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella fue a la sala de descanso, le trajo el café y se dirigió a su oficina. Sonrió hasta que desapareció en su oficina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de 45 minutos Mac terminó de firmar y se puso de pie. Se puso el abrigo mientras estaba mirando su ventana, de espalda a la puerta. Sin que él se diera cuenta, Stella entró concentrándose en la carpeta sin mirar por dónde iba y luego se estrelló contra la mesa. Todos los documentos del archivo cayeron en el suelo, y ambos se inclinaron a recogerlos.

Sus frentes estaban cerca, casi se tocaban. Podía oler su cuerpo, el olor no pudo resistir más. Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y no podía ignorarlo. Cuando terminaron de arreglar los papeles, Mac celebró el archivo entre sus manos. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos quedaron todavía muy cerca, ambos sonriendo en la confusión. Ella sintió la sensación caliente otra vez, sus ojos estaban húmedos en segundos. Él miró sus ojos brillaban; sintió que se derretía en ellos.

Sin previo aviso ni planificación, Stella respiró hondo, pero imperceptible; cerró la distancia entre los dos, y le dio un beso ... sí ... sus labios tocaron los suyos. Era tan suave que sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de coraje empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Mac se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, no podía pensar con claridad. Sus labios eran tan suaves y gentiles que quería apoderarse de su cuerpo perfecto y tirarla hacia el, pero no podía moverse.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no respondió, ella se echó hacia atrás. Más lágrimas estaban en sus ojos, pero ahora las lágrimas eran de tristeza. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos por un segundo y no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo se dejó llevar tanto? Sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero no podía abrir la boca. Su mente le dijo que corriera tras ella, pero al parecer no pudo. Stella lo había sorprendido en el buen sentido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder, había desaparecido en el ascensor.

"¡Maldita sea! Soy tan tonto, ¿cómo es que me beso y la deje ir asi?" estaba tan enojado con él mismo, él no sabía cómo podía arreglarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella yacía en la cama del hotel, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. A pesar de que estaba lloranda lo hacia en silencio, ella no podía detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y el corazón. Ella no creía a sí misma lo que acababa de hacer. Pensó para sí: ¿Cómo llegué a tanto? ¿Cómo iba a besarlo? ¿Qué pasa con nuestra increíble amistad? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a trabajar codo a codo con él después de lo que he hecho? ¿Y cómo demonios voy a borrar mis sentimientos?

Ella sabía que no podía revertir lo que había sucedido, pero ella lo quería tanto. Stella recordó todas las cosas que habían pasado estos últimos días,

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron un segundo, ella dejó de llorar y se levantó triste. En realidad no podía pensar en quién podría ser, simplemente trató de enjuagar las lágrimas que hacían correr el maquillaje.

Stella abrió la puerta y vio a Mac, De pie junto a su puerta, había lágrimas en sus ojos.

La miró a los hermosos y brillantes ojos , y no podía creer que él era la causa de tanto dolor. Su corazón se sentía exprimido. Ella lo miró como si no pudiera creer que él estaba ahí.

Mirándolo fijamente, Stella sabía que ella quería decir que lo siento, que ella había arruinado su amistad, pero no tuvo éxito ... En un abrir y cerrar Mac entró y cerró la puerta. Le enmarcó la cara con las manos, la miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento. Aspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y puso sus labios suaves sobre los de ella. Al principio Stella no hacia nada, ahora el había sorprendido. Ella puso sus manos en su pecho presionando ligeramente para detenerlo, pero no pudo. Ella se dejó llevar en este apasionado, pero frágil beso.

Poco a poco puso las manos en sus hombros y lo siguió besando.

Mac tenía tanto miedo de asustarla, sin embargo, estaba tan feliz de que ella no se defendiera porque no podía y no quería dejar de besarla.

Puso sus manos fuertes pero suaves en su estrecha cintura y acercó su cuerpo más cerca del suyo, ahora sus manos estaban por encima de la parte baja de su espalda y sus manos le rodearon el cuello. Su lengua tocó sus labios pidiendo permiso para seguir adelante y ella se lo permitió. Saltaron chispas en los breves momentos en los que se besaron, Stella retiró sin aliento.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos del otro, él sonrió mientras miraba hacia ella, mientras acariciaba su espalda, y ella sonrió con timidez y se miraron, confundidos "Mac, lo siento ..."

"¿Lo sientes? ¿por qué?" entrecerró los ojos.

"Sobre lo que pasó en tu oficina, me dejé llevar ... tú eres mi jefe y mejor amigo y en estos últimos días has sido un gran apoyo y un encantador ...".

Le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice, colocado en sus labios otro tierno beso y le dijo: "Quiero darte las gracias por eso."

Ahora estaba muy confundida "darme las Gracias?"

"Sí, hiciste el primer movimiento que yo pensaba que nunca sería capaz de hacer, porque soy un cobarde. Me importas tanto, Stella, más que como un simple mejor amigo, más que como su jefe, creo que me he sentido así durante mucho tiempo, pero no podía admitirlo ... "

"¿En serio?" Ahora sus ojos sonreían.

Él sonrió, acariciando sus rizos "Sí, y yo estaba tan asustado que me rechazaras por causa de nuestra hermosa amistad. No sabía exactamente cuáles eran esos sentimientos. Pero después de que me besaste en mi oficina yo sabía que no podría vivir otro día sin sentir tus labios,... así que vine por ti. Siento mucho dejarte correr y llorar de esa manera, se te estába rompiendo el corazón, y pensar que no te detenia y te decia lo mucho que significas para mí..".

Ella no podía borrar su sonrisa, ella pensó que estaba alucinando. Mac se acercó a ella de nuevo y se besaron, los dos sentían como si estubieran volando.

"Me preocupo por ti, también, Mac y también estoy asustada. ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que quiero tenerte en mis brazos y nunca dejarte ir".

Ella puso su cabeza en su hombro, lo abrazó a su cuerpo. "Es mejor que mis sueños y no quiero despertar".

"Este sueño se hizo realidad", dijo en voz baja.

De repente, ella se apartó. "Pero espera, ¿qué pasa con nuestro trabajo? Sinclair nunca estará de acuerdo en que una pareja trabaje en el laboratorio, Lindsay y Danny apenas tenían autorización para trabajar juntos. No me veo trabajando lejos de ti. Y el resto del equipo? ¿Cómo vamos a decirles ? "

"No te preocupes por Sinclair, voy a hablar con él y, además, no necesito decirle nada a nadie; Será nuestro pequeño secreto por ahora. "

"Me encantan los secretos" Ella entrecerró los ojos con esa sonrisa torcida.

"Y creo que Te amo Stella Bonasera" - Con una mirada a los ojos, sabía que sus palabras iban directamente de su corazón a su alma.

Los ojos luminosos de Stella se abrieron en el momento de la confesión. Su corazón saltó altibajos, supo que sentía lo mismo.

"Yo también te amo, Mac Taylor".

La besó suavemente en la mejilla y luego el espacio entre la boca y la mejilla, él besó su cuello y subió la barbilla hasta que sus labios quedaron conectados. Ella gimió con placer.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor. Quiero despertar y verte a mi lado en la mañana".

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías." dijo con su sonrisa perfecta. La besó de nuevo, casi incapaz de detenerse.

Se acostaron en la cama, ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de mac y se quedó toda la noche unida a ellos, sabiendo que algo más que una amistad fue creciendo entre ellos, y que el amor fue creciendo entre los dos esa noche.

EL FINAL

(Por ahora)

**bueno quiero agradecerle a advazz por dejarme traducir este fic que me parece encantador, y cuando dice por ahora es porque todavía falta otro que complementa a socios o amantes entonces quiero que me digan como quedo.**


End file.
